


Stitch

by adreamingthumbtack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skin embroidery, however you want to call it there's needles and thread going into skin fyi, skin sewing, skin stitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingthumbtack/pseuds/adreamingthumbtack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has an... odd request for Erwin. All he can hope for is that he doesn't live to regret asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> i can't explain this. have fun.

Levi knocked quietly but firmly on Erwin's study door, holding himself strictly upright.

“Come in,” came the response. Levi promptly turned the handle and marched into the room, shutting the door tightly behind himself. Erwin was sitting at his desk, dutifully scratching away at a pile of documents, but he glanced up briefly at his intruder. “Ah, Levi. Do you have something to report?” The shorter man shook his head.

“No, sir, I come with a request.” That got the Commander's attention, and he quickly set down his pen, looking inquisitively at Levi. His fingers slowly laced together in front of him.

“And what is your request?” Levi took a short breath before leveling eyes with the man across from him.

“I want to fuck you,” he stated firmly. His Commander didn't so much as flinch, his calm expression remaining perfectly neutral.

“What brought this on?” Though his expression betrayed nothing, his tone held a certain interest; Levi couldn't identify what exactly he was interested _in_ , but he at least knew his plan wasn't ruined yet.

“I have something I want to try.”

“Why not try it with someone else?”

“You're the only one I would trust to try it with.” He really did hate admitting it, but he also hated dancing verbal tangos with this man, so he tried to state the fact as plainly as possible. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” He smoothed his hands on the table. “You must have something quite personal in mind, then.” Levi could tell he wanted an explanation, but he wasn't about to give one.

“I won't say anything more until and unless we make a deal.” Erwin chuckled.

“Always so careful, Levi.”

“Like you're not exactly the same way, you old bastard.” Erwin smirked and waved a hand.

“Fair enough, fair enough.” He paused. “So, a deal, hm? I'm willing to go along with it. What are your terms?”

“You already know what I want, so what do you want in exchange?” Levi knew what he was asking for likely had a high price, but he hoped he could get away without too much penance.

Erwin leaned back in his chair and tapped a finger to his chin, obviously mulling it over. After an irritatingly long silence, he spoke again.

“There's nothing in particular that I want from you at this mome—”

“I don't like owing people,” Levi cut him off curtly.

“I remember it well, don’t worry. But unless you want to wait until I can think of something, you’ll have to deal with it just this once.” The shorter man could see the calculating look in his eyes, but he had already waited until he couldn’t bear it anymore to bring this up.

He had neatly snared himself in a trap of his own design, and it was too late to back out.

“With conditions,” Levi finally hissed, irritation showing plainly in his lowered eyebrows. Erwin waved his hand to indicate he could continue. “No public humiliation, I have to _fairly_ agree to any sexual acts you might ask for, and _no one_ knows about this arrangement but us.” Levi ticked the terms off on his fingers as he spoke.

“Seems perfectly reasonable,” Erwin answered without hesitation. “As long as you can guarantee this won’t interfere with our professional boundaries, I’m fine with it.”

“It won’t,” Levi asserted. Erwin smiled, an expression full of amusement and calculation.

“Then we have a deal.” The Commander held out his hand. Levi stepped forward and took it, shaking it firmly once while trying to ignore the awkwardness he suddenly felt in the gesture.

“Come to my quarters tomorrow, after training. I’ll tell you the details then.” With his final remark, Levi turned on his heel and quickly made his way out of the room.

* * *

Levi was carefully removing and cleaning his 3D maneuver gear when he heard the knock on his door.

“It’s open.” The old door creaked as it swung open, the Commander quickly stepping inside and shutting it. “Lock it, too,” Levi said without looking up. Erwin had already done it. Several moments of tense silence passed with neither of them uttering a word.

“...do you always take this much time cleaning your equipment?”

“Yes.” Erwin watched his deft hands for a moment longer.

“It’s admirable. If only the cadets could learn to be that diligent with it.” He laughed briefly to himself. The shorter man continued silently cleaning for several more minutes before he picked up all the straps, neatly organized them, and set them on a table on the far side of the room. Finally, he turned to fully look at Erwin.

“Have you thought of what you want in exchange?” Erwin shook his head slowly. His eyes finally caught on the plain canvas bag Levi had picked up from a shelf, which was now hanging limply from his hand. As though his noticing it stirred him to act, Levi unceremoniously handed it over to him.

“What’s this?”

“Just look.” The blond man glanced inside the bag, confusion and vague interest plainly showing on his face. A bottle of disinfectant, a large square of white cloth, and several thin, semicircular needles attached to long strings of blood red suture thread sat neatly inside.

“This is for...”

“I want you to sew my skin.” Levi clarified simply, savoring the rare befuddled look on the man’s face.

“Why?”

“I just wanted to try it. The idea is... intriguing to me.” Erwin laughed despite the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Only you would think of something like this.”

“Shut up.” Levi crossed his arms, a hint of pink surfacing on his cheeks, contrasting sharply with his clearly angry features. “I had a weird dream once.”

“I’d love to hear about it.”

“Well, you’re not going to.” Despite being outright denied, the taller man still wore a devious grin. “I hope your first aid skills are still adequate. Just make sure you disinfect everything and don’t put the needles in too deep. If I need you to stop, I’ll say ‘underground.’”

“Where do you want me to sew, then?” Levi shrugged, grabbing an old leather belt from the nightstand.

“Surprise me.” He tossed the belt at Erwin. “Bind my hands to the headboard with this,” he said simply, plopping down on the bed.

“You really have this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Erwin shook his head.

“What a strange man.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before. Are you going to get on with it? Or maybe you’re too scared and want to back out n—” The last bit of his taunt escaped as a gasp as he was forced down against the mattress, arms pulled tightly over his head. He felt the leather of the belt biting into his wrists, quickly secured so he couldn’t move.

“I’m always up for a challenge.” Erwin’s body was engulfing him, the man’s breath right by his ear and infuriatingly sending shivers up his spine.

“Asshole,” Levi muttered. Erwin bent down a little further and traced a slow path up Levi’s neck with his tongue, the shorter man flinching when he nibbled on the sensitive skin below his ear. He squirmed a bit as Erwin continued in this fashion, anticipation igniting all his nerves and making his heart race faster. In slight hindsight now, it felt a bit wrong to do this with his _commanding officer_ , but it was a bit too late to try and take it back. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, anyway, and Erwin didn’t seem to be too concerned about it either.

After several long moments, Erwin finally leaned up to his face once more, their lips barely brushing before his tongue pushed greedily inside, exploring Levi’s mouth.

The dark haired man lifted his head, kissing and pushing back with his tongue, savoring the light taste of liquor in Erwin’s mouth. A warm hand tugged his shirt from his pants and worked its way underneath, slowly loosening buttons and massaging his stomach as the two continued their battle.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve wanted to do this,” Levi accused when they finally paused for air. Erwin just hummed noncommittally. “And would it kill you to hurry it up? I’m getting old down here.” The man just kissed him again, a smirk on his lips, before pulling away, yanking the last few buttons of Levi’s shirt loose and leaning down to suck at his bare chest.

The shorter man suppressed a moan as Erwin harshly bit down near his collarbone, licking over it afterwards softly.

“You really do enjoy pain, don’t you?” Levi didn’t respond. “I wonder if you ever get hard while we’re fighting the Titans...”

“I’m not some kind of perv _ert_ —” A loud gasp warped the end of his words.

“Current circumstances would suggest otherwise,” Erwin teased, glancing up at Levi’s indignant expression while once again licking over the faint red marks his teeth had left.

“Don’t forget you’re going along with it,” Levi shot back. Erwin laughed, a deep chuckle that rolled from the back of his throat.

“I’m just an innocent bystander.” Now it was Levi’s turn to laugh.

“Maybe in hell, sure.”

“Are we not in hell?”

“We must be, if you were my first choice for this.” Erwin laughed again, but didn’t respond. His calloused hands slowly trailed over Levi’s skin, making him squirm slightly under the touch.

“Oddly sensitive...” Erwin remarked quietly, as though the comment was only for himself. Levi could feel his face burning a little hotter. As Erwin moved up for another kiss, one of his hands slid down towards Levi’s pants, fingers slipping below the band and tugging at the buttons. Levi groaned softly into his mouth, feeling the first clasp slip free. He ground his hips upwards, his erection pushing hard against Erwin’s palm. “Eager, too,” Erwin laughed.

“Like you’re not hard,” Levi retorted, pressing his foot against the obvious bulge in Erwin’s pants in retaliation. The blond choked on his laugh, a quiet gasp escaping instead.

“Fair enough,” he replied, dipping down to scrape his teeth over Levi’s ribs. He finally freed the last button, tugged Levi’s pants off with one hand and tossed them over the side of the bed, making quick work of the man’s boxers as well. Levi’s cock now stood exposed against his leg, swollen and slightly red with precum beading at the tip.

Erwin leaned back and took in the sight, Levi’s eyes darting to the side to avoid his gaze. The taller man finally stripped off his shirt and pants, throwing them haphazardly to the side as he greedily ran his hands over Levi’s pale legs, tracing light paths over his skin with rough palms. He leaned down again to give Levi’s cock an experimental lick, dragging his tongue roughly over the head and lapping up the precum. Levi moaned loudly in response, eyes squeezed shut and wrists jerking against the belt securing them as his hips twitched upwards. Erwin took his cock into his mouth, sucking harshly on the tip and sinking down almost to the base, eliciting a choked cry from the man below him. He bobbed his head a few times, licking and sucking before he pulled away again.

“Jesus, fuck Erwin...” Levi breathed. He suddenly felt a shock of cold at the inside of his thigh and he jolted, his eyes flying open to see Erwin dragging the cloth soaked in frigid disinfectant down his legs, none-too-subtly dragging his fingertips along Levi’s skin as he went. Levi hadn’t even noticed Erwin getting it out, and much to his chagrin, the sensation only made him more painfully hard, his cock twitching as more precum leaked out.

Erwin finally tossed the cloth aside, taking a moment to strip himself of his boxers; his cock was as large as Levi had always suspected, now impressively standing flush against the man’s stomach as he leaned down to pull out one of the needles. Levi’s breath hitched with anticipation as his right leg was hoisted up into his line of sight, Erwin locking eyes with him as he positioned the needle at the inside of his leg, down near his knee.

It was only a split second before the needle broke skin, popping cleanly through a thin layer of flesh. Levi bit his lip as a small, pathetic whimper worked its way up his throat. The feeling was even better than he had hoped for, but he knew Erwin was watching his every change in expression and didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how good it felt. The needle poked through his skin again, this time a little higher up, and Erwin tugged lightly on the thread to secure it as Levi just barely bit back another moan.

“C’mon, it’s no fun if you try to hide it...” Erwin whispered. He used his body to steady Levi’s quivering leg, reaching his free hand up to coax Levi’s mouth open with his fingers. The man’s tongue involuntarily licked at them, and this time, when the needle slid through his skin, Levi couldn’t help but let out the moan that slithered up his throat. Saliva pooled in his mouth as another loud moan escaped, the needle piercing through him for the fourth time.

Through his haze, Levi could see the pattern beginning to take shape, the bright thread crisscrossing and working its way steadily up the inside of his thigh. Each stitch only felt better and better, his cock twitching restlessly in the air, begging to be touched. Finally, the needle pierced through him one final time near his pelvis, Erwin securing it with a small knot.

“You look pretty needy,” Erwin said proudly. “Does your cock want some attention now?” Levi nodded quickly, before he even had time to think about it.

“In the drawer—” He panted, nodding towards the small nightstand. Erwin opened it, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he pulled out a small bottle.

“Is this—” Levi nodded.

“Please—” He couldn’t manage to voice the rest of his request, but he didn’t need to. Erwin pulled the cork out of the bottle and dumped some of the gooey liquid onto his fingertips. He stroked Levi’s cock with one hand, smearing precum down the length while he pushed Levi’s other leg up, reaching down to tease at his entrance. Levi pushed back hard, grinding down to try and get more friction.

“You _are_ needy,” Erwin laughed again. He slowly pushed one finger inside, watching with fascination as Levi panted and squeezed his eyes shut. He quickly pushed another finger inside, stretching Levi with agonizing slowness.

“F-fuck!” Levi cursed, biting his lip and writhing around to try and find more pressure. He was rewarded with another finger working its way inside, stretching him even further. “Damn it, Erwin!” Levi opened his eyes, muscles straining against their binding. “Just fuck me already!”

“Hmm...” The man pretended to think it over. “Not just yet.” His fingers withdrew, Levi groaning in frustration at the loss of feeling.

It wasn’t long before the needle was there, on his other leg this time. Erwin sewed several stitches down his thigh in rapid succession to match the other side, Levi not even trying to stop the sounds escaping from him anymore. Erwin made quick work of it, securing the thread at the top of Levi’s leg once more.

“Hah—” Levi gasped, his thighs throbbing and burning from the many raw holes that had been punched through them. The sensation only made him more on edge, more desperate to reach his climax.

Erwin pulled away to slick his cock with lube, carefully positioning himself at Levi’s entrance. Levi had just enough time to draw in a sharp breath before Erwin was pushing inside, the man’s thick cock stretching his entrance as it sunk inside inch by inch. Erwin’s hands rested at Levi’s sides, scratching lightly as he pushed, enjoying the rapturous expression of the man below him.

Once he had pushed all the way inside, his pelvis resting flush against Levi’s ass, he paused to allow the man a few deep, shuddering breaths. He leaned down for a kiss, Levi’s tongue entwining with his for a few desperate seconds before he pulled away again.

“I’m going to move now,” he warned. Levi only nodded in response, his eyes shut tightly. Erwin moved, dragging his cock out agonizingly slowly, then pushed back in just as slowly. He could tell Levi was impatient, but it was much more fun to watch his frustrated motions than to give him what he wanted immediately.

Still, it wasn’t long before he started to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out with more force as Levi writhed underneath him, muscles twitching sharply with each deep thrust. Erwin’s sides dragged purposefully along the stitches in Levi’s legs as he pushed in and out, dragging low moans and sharp gasps from him.

He began moving even faster, pushing deep into Levi with each thrust until he heard a choked cry. He aimed for the same spot, and redoubled his efforts after receiving another loud moan.

“I’m close—” Levi choked out, fingers grasping and tugging at the belt around his wrists. Erwin himself could feel his climax slowly building, a soft grunt escaping from his throat as he thrusted, but he wasn’t quite there. He reached down and firmly gripped the base of Levi’s cock, earning a loud growl.

“You don’t get to cum until I do.” Levi glared, but it didn’t hold much force while he was shaking from the pleasure of getting thoroughly fucked. Erwin tugged sharply on one of the threads with a finger, and Levi threw his head back. “You like that too, hm?” Erwin tried it again, still thrusting as deeply as he could.

Levi was quickly coming undone, shaking from being denied his orgasm and shamefully enjoying being fucked and toyed with. The tugging on the threads sent sharp pains shooting through his legs and straight to his cock, throbbing in Erwin’s suffocating grip. It was pure, debilitating torture, exactly what he had wanted.

Watching Levi’s pleasured writhing, teeth biting at his lip hard enough to draw a thin line of crimson, was just about enough to bring Erwin to the edge, and with a few more deep thrusts and a few loud moans, he came hard inside of Levi.

As he let go, he released his grip on Levi’s cock and started stroking lightly, still thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Levi came too, a low moan tearing from his throat as cum splashed over his stomach.

Both were still for several moments, chests heaving, before Levi softly shook his arms. Erwin took the cue, carefully pulling out and then untying the belt from Levi’s arms. Angry red marks were dented deep in Levi’s wrists, and the man rubbed at them absentmindedly.

“You’re a real devil, you know that?” Erwin chuckled heartily.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard it, though I have to say it’s the first time I’ve heard it in this context.”

“I’m surprised,” Levi replied immediately, completely deadpan. He pushed his foot firmly against Erwin’s chest. “More importantly, move. I need to shower.” Erwin obliged, sliding back on the bed to make room for Levi to move.

“Do you want me to take the threads out first?”

“I’ll deal with it myself.” He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, immediately staggering. “ _Don’t say it_ ,” he hissed, continuing his path towards the bathroom with some difficulty. Erwin only chuckled again to himself, standing up to pull his clothes back on.

“I think I’ll take my leave then. This was... interesting.” Levi shot him a look over his shoulder.

“See you tomorrow asshole.”

“See you tomorrow, _pervert_.” Erwin was out the door before Levi could even spit a retort.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day:  
> Levi regrets every decision he’s ever made, and Erwin could not be more delighted by it. As for what Erwin requests in exchange... I’ll leave it to your imagination heheh.
> 
> if you read this far, thanks! i still can't explain this but i hope it was interesting at least.


End file.
